The Lost One
by Elmocrazy
Summary: It's Ino's birthday so why isn't she happy? This is my first story. Please review! I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ino stared out of the bedroom window as her mind wandered. It was her birthday and she was staying in a nice hotel with her friends and family to celebrate so why wasn't she happy? A knock was heard on the door and the voice of her mother was heard. "Ino? Why don't you put on your bathing suit and come down to the pool with us?" "No, I'm not in the mood for swimming.", was her reply. Her mother sighed and gave up every year Ino was like this.

The problem was that Ino was still thinking about what happened years ago on that same day. It was the day her beloved brother, her best friend in the whole wide world disappeared.

_Flashback _

_Ino and her father were going to visit her other mother and her brother. Years ago before she was born Ino's father fell in love with medic, but she was from an enemy village so her father had to return to Kanoha. He soon found out that the medic gave birth to a son and said that she could take care of him herself. Ino's dad moved on and got married to Ino's mom. Ino and her dad always went to visit every year, but this time the couldn't take her mother because she was on a mission. "Are we there yet?" Ino asked impatiently._

"_No." _

"_Are we there now?"_

"_No" _

"_Now?"_

"_No." _

"_Now?"_

"_No." _

"_Now?"_

"_No." _

"_NOW?"_

"_NO!!!!!"_

_Ino's dad now annoyed look straight ahead trying not to curse out the 6-year-old. Ino was getting more impatient by the second, all she wanted was to see her brother._

"_Are we there NOW?!?!"_

"_YES!!!" _

"_OH YEAH!!!" Ino jumped for joy as a busy village came to view. "Hurry up!", Ino yelled. "We're almost there!" "I'm coming.." was her father's response. All he wanted to do was rest, but no he had to keep up with the happy Ino._

"_LOOK, LOOK!! WE'RE HERE!! WE'RE HERE!!"_

"_Great." The two came up to a house and saw a boy in his teens sitting on the porch. His hair was tied in a ponytail and a huge bang hang over his left eye. He looked depressed and didn't see the two people walking up to the house. _

"_Deidara! Deidara!", Ino yelled running up to the boy and hugging him. "Ino!? You're chocking me, yeah. Ino loosened her grip but didn't let go, she was just so happy to see him. "Where's Ami-san?" Inoichi asked. Then, the smile on Deidara's face disappeared._

"_I need to talk to you.", he said prying loose from Ino's hug. "You Stay here" He said to Ino. A few minutes passed before the two males came out of the house. " What's going on?" Ino asked. Deidara sighed and lowered his head. Something was going on that he didn't want to tell her._

"_Ami is dead.", Her father said answering her question. "Oh.." Ino was now devastated. Ami was like a second mother to her. Whenever they came to visit she treated Ino like she was her daughter. She made apple pie and gave Ino presents. Now Ino understood why Deidara was so sad. _

_Deidara went into the house and slammed the door behind him. A few days passed and Deidara got worse. He locked himself in his room and only came out to eat. Ino was worried and wanted her brother back. And then the day came when he left her. _

_It was Ino's birthday and when she woke up that morning she was sure that she would be able to cheer him up because she would have a cake and a big party. When she came out of her room Ino went to Deidara's room and opened the door, it surprisingly wasn't locked. But he wasn't there. Ino went to the kitchen and saw her father sitting at the table._

"_Where's Deidara?"_

"_He's gone." _

Yay!!!!! The first chapter is done!!! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_After she heard that Deidara Left Ino ran to her room and slammed the door. She put her face to the pillow and cried until she had no tears left. ' How could he leave me?', was the thought that entered her confused mind. She could hear her father talking to someone outside the door. They were talking about something called "Akatsuki". At the time Ino didn't know what that was, it sounded like some sort of cake._

………………………………………. Chapter 2………………………………...

Ino shook her head, trying to push the painful memories away. She remembered every detail of that day and considered it the worst day of her life. She sighed and placed her head on the pillow, trying to get some sleep from the long journey, but the laughter of people interrupted her. The noise was coming from out side her window. Frustrated Ino got up and opened the window, ready to scream her head off at the people making the noise. When she opened the window a ball hit her on the face.

"WHAT THE--!", was all she said. ( I'm surprised she didn't curse them out.)

"Whoops! Sorry Ino. Didn't see you there, yeah.", said a voice strangely familiar to Ino.

Ino looked at the speaker and nearly fainted. Standing underneath her was Deidara in black swimming trunks. Ino rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She looked again and saw Deidara jump into the pool. Ino quickly put on her bathing suit and went down to the pool. When she got there she saw her mother placing food on a few tables with a banner reading: "Happy 16th Birthday Ino!!" hanging over them.

Her mother looked up and a smile grew on her face. "Hey Ino!!" She turned around and saw her pink-haired friend run over to her. "You've finally came out that room! I was beginning to get a little worried." " Well what did you expect me to do? Sulk around on my B-day? You may be smart but sometimes your so dense forehead." Sakura smiled, her friend was back to normal.

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her towards the pool. "Guess who's here?" , she said pointing at Deidara. He looked up at Ino. "Hey Ino-chan." "Hi Deidara nii-san."



Deidara was about to walk out the door when Ino saw him. "Where are you going?", she asked yawning. The party had worn her out and it was 11:00pm. Deidara stopped and turned around. His swimming trunks were replaced by a black robe with red clouds on it. " I cant stay here . I'll put all of you at risk, yeah." "Oh.", Ino's voice sounded disappointed, she wanted him to stay a bit longer after all they hadn't seen each other in 10 years.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know, maybe,yeah."

Ino nodded, but didn't look up. She was afraid that if she looked she would start to cry. Deidara walked over to her and gave her one last hug. "I promise I will visit again, yeah."

He let go and walked out the door leaving Ino there in the dark.


	3. The Locket

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 3: The Locket o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Ino woke up and found herself surrounded by presents she opened the day before. There were two cook books, one was called 101 Ramen Recipes from Naruto, and the other was How to Make Delicious deserts from Choji, an ipod from her mother and father, a book on clouds from Shikamaru, and a Sasuke teddy from Sakura with a note saying: You can have the doll, but Sasuke is **MINE!!!!!! **

Ino sat up straight, stretched her arms and yawned. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. On the bedside table was a small, red box. Ino looked at it in confusion because she didn't remember it being there before. She reached over, picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a golden, heart-shaped locket and there was also a note that read:

_Ino,_

_Happy 16__th__ birthday! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for 10 years and I hope that you can somehow forgive me. Oh, and open the locket there's a surprise inside._

_...yeah, _

Deidara 

Ino giggled after reading the note. ' He not only says yeah he _writes_ it!' She thought, folding the note up and placing it back in the box. She then took out the locket and opened it and a song began to play. Ino gasped, the song was the lullaby that Ami sang to her when she was little, even though Deidara said he was too old she saw always saw him hiding by the door listening. There was also a picture of her and her brother sitting on a porch swing. Ino's head was on Deidara's lap obviously asleep while he stared at the clouds.

Tears of joy filled Ino's eyes and she cried a few minutes before wiping away the tears. She looked at the time and it was 7:50. Ino sighed. She had this habit of waking up early. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. No one was awake when she came out now dressed in a purple shirt and jeans. She went back to her room and put the locket around her neck.

Since there was nothing else to do and she wasn't very hungry, Ino picked up the book that Shikamaru bought her. He said that it was good and when Shikamaru reads a book you'll know its good since he usually says that it's too troublesome to read. Ino was up to the third chapter when she heard someone coming through the entrance of the hotel room. She grabbed a kunai, masked her chakra and began to open the door. Then she stopped because she heard her father's voice.

Sorry for the long wait, I'm too busy with school work. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! 


	4. runaway

Elmocrazy thanks everyone who has either reviewed or alerted this story!!!!!!

………………………………..Chapter 4: Runaway………………………………………

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"…..yes he came here yesterday and left late in the night."

Who was he talking to? Ino opened the a little to see. Standing in the doorway of the hotel room were two ANBU, their faces covered with animal mask. _'What do the ANBU want with my dad?, she thought. _Then it hit her. Deidara. After all he _is_ an Akatsuki member. Then, one of the ANBU gave Inoichi an envelope. The blonde opened it up and took out some money. Ino then realized what her father had done.

'_How could he?' _At that moment Ino felt very angry yet sad because she knew what would happen to her brother if he was caught. Ino then knew what she had to do even though she would probably known for betraying her village. She grabbed her weapons and snuck out the window.

…………..

With Deidara 

Somewhere in a nearby forest a certain blonde was on his way back to the Akatsuki headquarters. He was taking his precious time, not wanting to see Tobi when he got back because….well the newest Akatsuki member was weirder than the others and a little annoying. Ever since Sasori's death Tobi was assigned as Deidara's new partner, but he still tried to avoid him. Even if Deidara wanted to get back quicker he couldn't fly on a clay bird because it could attract attention and lead someone to the hideout.

But while he was at the party something made Deidara suspicious. The whole time he was there Inoichi acted as if he was hiding something. _'Maybe going to that party was a mistake."_, he thought as he sped up.

……………….

With Ino 

Ino leaped from tree to tree, searching for her brother. Fortunately she had left before the ANBU. Sure, he left hours before her ,but Ino was fast and determined to save Deidara. Even though she was quick she wasn't quick enough because the two ANBU that were talking to her dad were right behind her along with two more. Before she knew it two of them stopped in front of her with the others in the back. Ino was surrounded and she couldn't escape.

One of the ANBU who had a fox mask out took a photo from his pocket. "Deidara, missing-nin from Iwagakure hmmm…." He looked at the picture and then at Ino. "yep, this is him."

" _What?! I do __NOT _ _look like a guy!!!" _

"Are you sure?", a woman with a tiger mask on said. " She looked at the picture she had and at Ino. "By the looks of this picture his bang is on the other side…." ( the only way you can tell them apart.)

" And why would he dress up like a girl?", said a man with a wolf mask on.

" AAAHHH! SHUT UP! He could've put his bang on the wrong side and dress like a girl so that we wouldn't recognize him!", the guy with the fox mask said. Ino couldn't believe that these guys were actually ANBU. All four of them thought about this and stared suspiciously at Ino. She laughed nervously and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NO! Look what you did! He got away!"

**YAY! I'm finished with the 4****th**** chappie! ……You guys are probably mad right now because of the wait, but I didn't have time to write because of school and all of that. But now that its summer break where I live I have more time to write! **


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter so lets just call it chapter 5.

………………………………………Chapter 5………………………………………

Three of the four ANBU stood on the branches of a few trees arguing about who had let "Deidara" escape.

"You let him go!"

"No you let him go!"

"Ok that's enough SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!", the fourth ANBU, who wore a lion mask yelled. "you are all idiots! Who knows how far he could have gotten while you were arguing?!" The other three looked down in shame . "We're sorry.", they said.

"All right then lets go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With Ino 

The kunoichi leaped from tree to tree in a search for her brother.

' _Where are you nii-san?'_

Ino stopped when she came to a clearing. If Deidara had came through here he left no sign of it. Ino began to run again, but she stopped because once again Ino was surrounded by four ANBU.

' Oh crap…' 

She couldn't poof away like before, they would just keep chasing after her. But she couldn't fight four ANBU alone she was only a chunin.

"We've got you now Deidara."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh don't think you can fool us by dressing up like a teenage girl and switching your bang to the other side of your head!"

Ino sweat-dropped. _' These guys are stupid.' _

Then the one who wore a tiger mask pulled something out of his/her pocket. "I even have a picture!", he/she said holding the photograph in front Ino's face. "See? LOOK AT THE PICTURE!!"

Once again Ino sweat-dropped. " Are you guys seriously ANBU? You _all_ seem to be a bunch of idiots to me. Guess they'll make anyone an ANBU these days."

The person wearing the lion mask growled and picked Ino up by the collar of her shirt. Unfortunately for him/her someone was watching from in the bushes and he wasn't very pleased at what he was seeing.

**GASP! Who is the guy in the bushes? Well it's not Deidara if that's what you're thinking …… or is it? You'll never know until I update! And I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. If you have been reading this story and not reviewing SHAME ON YOU!! If you have been reviewing thank you!**


End file.
